Keeping up Traditions
by NeverWonder
Summary: After high school ends and Finchel goes off to NY, they still visit home as often as possible for holidays, birthdays, and breaks. Every time they do come back to Lima they make a point to have taking some time in front of the fireplace at Finn's house.


**Author's Note:** For Kelsey, the unpopular to my opinion and one of the smartest and funniest people I know, as a Christmas Gift. I decided to give you Married!Finchel with kids and Christmas Eve smut!

* * *

><p><em>i.<em>

It was his idea the first time, but he never thought she'd go for it; the first time they came home during fall break their freshman year of college, he'd suggested that they do it in front of the fireplace like they did their first time together, and he'd been floored when she grinned and nearly dragged him down the stairs at midnight. The second time it had been her idea; they were on winter break, and his mom invited Rachel to stay at the house. Rachel had giggled the whole time she lead him down the stairs, whispering about how he needed to keep quiet because there were others in the house. Slowly but surely it became a sort of tradition for them, and Rachel was more than a little obsessed with traditions.

Their visits home became fewer and fewer as work and class slowly took over their lives, and only holidays really gave them time to go home and see family. But Rachel still insisted that if they were Lima and staying at the Hudson-Hummel they had to make love in front of the fireplace, no matter what happened, not that he was going to complain about it at all. Sometimes, though, he thought perhaps as they got older they'd get tired of the game, but it never seemed to happen; every Christmas, every holiday in general, and even when they came home to visit for birthdays and anniversaries, if they were at the Hudson-Hudmel house, he got to make love to Rachel in front of the fireplace. Even after they were married, one of them would always lead the other downstairs after everyone was asleep. Finn was convinced that they'd conceived their daughter there, not that he'd tell anyone other than Rachel.

_ii._

It was Christmas Eve, and they were all turning in early; at least that was the plan. Finn tucked Abigail into bed, arguing quietly with his three year old daughter that she did not need to hear just one more story before she could sleep while Rachel gently rocked Chris, singing a lullaby. The ten-month-old had been fussy through dinner, and he'd only just recently calmed; Finn glanced up, a soft smile on his face. It was a miracle that he could be so lucky; he had a beautiful wife and a beautiful family, and he was sure that he didn't really deserve it. She looked up at him with a small smile before her gaze returned to the baby in her arms; a few minutes later she was tucking Chris into the crib Burt and Carole had set up in the guest bedroom for him and kissing his forehead.

"I think they'll be alright for the night, baby." Finn's voice was a whisper in her ear as he slipped his arms around her waist. "Why don't you and I go to bed?"

"Do you think everyone else is asleep yet?" She pressed back against him, her fingers tracing along his hands.

"Probably, Kurt said that he had to get up early to go to the airport and pick up Blaine, and Mom and Burt always turn in early. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He pressed a kiss to the exposed skin of her neck.

"Maybe I am." A soft giggle escaped her lips, and she pressed back against his chest firmly. "But I want to be sure that everyone is asleep first."

She led him back to his old bedroom and immediately reached for the suitcase he'd tucked under the bed; handing him a pair of blue plaid pajama pants, Rachel pulled out an oversized bright blue NYU t-shirt and a pair of matching shorts to serve as her own pajamas. Finn didn't understand why she didn't save time and let them stay naked, especially since he was going to take her downstairs as soon as he was sure that it was safe and have his way with her, but she gave him a look that told him she didn't want to be caught by someone heading down the stairs stark naked. Feigning a pout he tugged on his pajama pants and tossed himself back on the bed, watching her change out of the corner of his eye.

"Rach, they'll be fine. Just let them sleep. They're probably dreaming about Santa Claus, or at least Abby is." Fifteen minutes later Finn found her leaned against the doorway to the guest bedroom, watching their two children sleeping, and he placed his hands gently on her hips, pulling her backward until she was flush against him.

"I just wanted to check on them one more time." She managed to whisper as Finn nipped lightly at her earlobe.

"If you keep checking you'll wake Chris, and you know what a little bear he'll be if that happens." He chuckled softly, his lips brushing her neck.

"Just like his daddy—" Her words were cut off as he spun her to face him, pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Come on baby, let's go downstairs and let them sleep." In a single smooth motion he lifted her in his arms, and she looped her arms around his neck, allowing him to carry her down the stairs.

He'd slipped downstairs earlier and arranged a few pillows and the blanket from their bed in front of the fireplace, and when they reached the makeshift bed he'd created Rachel smiled brightly; he pulled in a breath as she pressed a soft kiss to his neck before slipping from his arms and pulling him with her to the floor. He reached for the clip that held her hair off her shoulders, quickly unfastening it so that soft curls fell around her shoulders before he pressed her down against the pillows; his lips found hers, kissing her slowly and tenderly as his fingers gently stroked through her hair. Her lips parted almost instantly, and he let out a soft moan when she softly sucked his tongue into her mouth; he was pretty sure he was the luckiest man on the entire damn planet, and he would never forget that. Her slender fingers stroked over his bare shoulders before sliding lower to find the hem of the white undershirt he wore and tugging it upward; reluctantly he lifted his body from hers to let her pull it over his head and toss it aside.

Rachel shifted her weight, and he willing allowed her to roll them over so that she was settled into his lap; her lips ghosted over his shoulder and she felt him shiver beneath her as she kissed higher, letting her lips travel over his jaw line until she reached his lips. She felt his hands slip under her shirt, gliding up her sides until his fingers brushed the sides of her breasts and causing her to pull in a sharp breath; he knew full well how sensitive she was, and he was using it to his advantage. Her tongue parted his lips, slipping into his mouth for the briefest moment before his thumbs found her nipples, barely brushing them, and she arched her back slightly. When she pulled back to breath, he was grinning, and she let out a soft whimper as he gently plucked at her nipples, causing them to pebble rapidly; her head fell back, and she had to focus on not moaning too loudly. How embarrassing would it be to have Burt or Carole come downstairs to find them mid-coitus?

His fingers hooked the hem of her t-shirt, and she lifted her arms to allow him to pull it over her head; his lips traveled the familiar path down her neck, seeking out the sensitive locations only he knew about, and he felt her pull in a shaky breath as he reached her collarbone. His touch was firm and insistent and growing more so by the moment, but never rough or painful, and she shivered agreeably with each one; each kiss was warmer and more eager than the last, and she found herself moaning out as he took one nipple into his mouth, his fingers teasing the other with equal attention. His tongue circled the sensitive bud before he grazed it with his teeth, and she whimpered softly, her head falling back and her fingers raking through his hair. Her hips rocked slightly, causing him to groan as his mouth moved to her other nipple, and she tugged lightly on his hair; he could feel her trembling in his lap, and when he released her nipple, she was panting slightly. Gathering her in his arms, he lifted her slightly, shifting his weight so that he could lay her back on the pillows, and for a moment he couldn't help but stare at the beautiful woman beneath him. She'd been so afraid that being the mother of two would cause her to lose her figure and make her unattractive, but other than becoming a bit curvier—something he would never tell her—she was still the same beautiful tiny woman he'd fallen in love with in high school.

"Finn, dear, you're staring again."

"Just admiring the most beautiful woman in the world, baby." He chuckled, his fingers stroking her bare skin. "Just admiring the woman I'm about to have my way with right here in front of this fire."

She let her eyes fall closed as Finn trailed soft wet kisses down her body, leaving a trail of heat; when he reached the waistband of her shorts, he paused, glancing up to see her chest rising and falling slowly and her lips parted in soft moans. Her hips lifted for him, and he quickly tugged her shorts down, his eyes widening at the sight of the tiny red lace panties, trimmed with white lace and tied at her hips with little white ribbons; these were definitely new, and he knew that she'd picked them out just to surprise him. Her eyes opened slowly as she sat up slightly to look at him, and she grinned seductively when she noticed his reaction to her little surprise. His lips suddenly pressed to her core through the lace, and she released a soft keening moan, her eyes widening as she felt a sudden rush of heat through her body; she shuddered slightly, and Finn glanced up at her with a smirk before dipping between her thighs to run his tongue over her through the already damp lace. The friction of the fabric against her heated flesh was exquisite, and her hips lifted from the floor.

Finn moaned at the taste of her, reveling in his wife's sensitivity and reactions to his tongue; the urge to yank the little scrap of lace from her body and bury his tongue in her heat was overwhelming, but he was intent on teasing her. His hands slipped beneath her, cupping her ass and bringing her closer as his tongue found her clit and stroked it over and over until she was practically mewling his name; the lace that separated him from her rapidly grew soaked, and his resistance finally broke. Rachel's eyes widened as he tugged the tiny white ribbons loose with his teeth and peeled the lace from her body, leaving her completely exposed, and he didn't hesitate to part her thighs and run his tongue over her bare skin, savoring her taste for a moment. Her fingers gripped the pillows behind her, and he licked her again and again, reveling in the way she moved her hips toward him; his lips brushed her swollen clit, and she let out a shuddering moan. He captured the tender nub with his lips, sucking gently at first until she was almost grinding herself against his mouth, and his eyes fell closed. Rachel's moans were growing progressively louder.

"Shh, baby everyone will hear us." He murmured, punctuating the reminder with a gently nibble to her clit, which caused her hips to jerk.

He dipped between her thighs again, letting his tongue slip between her folds, and he hardened almost painfully at her reactions; eager to give her more, he plunged his tongue into her, a moan vibrating his lips as her taste flooded his mouth, and Rachel had to cover her mouth to prevent the cry that nearly ripped from her throat from echoing in the house. Her hips rocking against him, almost riding his tongue as it plunged into her over and over, and he curled it slightly, knowing it would bring her almost to the edge. She fell back on the pillows, panting heavily as her hips moved, practically riding his mouth as he alternated between nipping and sucking at her clit and fucking her with his tongue.

"Oh god, Finn—don't stop baby, please—I'm so close." Soon her words became a soft breathlessly murmured chant of his name, and he gripped her hips and pulled her tightly to him, eagerly pushing her closer and closer to her climax; her body suddenly arched, and she shattered around his tongue, moaning out against her hand in an effort not to wake the house.

His movements grew softer and gentler, and she trembled beneath him as he slowly licked his fill of her; catching her breath, she pulled him up into a fierce kiss, tasting herself on his lips and tongue, and she shifted her weight, rolling them so that she was on top. Rachel sat up slowly, still trying to catch her breath, and her hands slid down his chest; the heat of the fire was finally starting to get to her, and she pressed a kiss to the heated skin of his shoulder before moving to tug down his pajama pants. A small giggle left her lips when she noticed that he was wearing the boxers she'd bought as a joke while they were out Christmas shopping; they were bright green with a red and white wrapped package strategically placed over his prominent erection, and the words "Here's your gift" printed in black above it. She wasted no time 'unwrapping' her gift, and his hips lifted instantly to allow her to pull the last remaining article of clothing separating them. Her slender fingers wrapped around him, stroking softly for a moment before she moved to hover above him, his erection brushing her core.

"Rach—" His words were cut off by a less than manly whimper.

He lifted his hips, letting his tip slip within her, and his eyes fell closed, a husky groan fell from his lips. Moaning his name softly, she let herself sink down on him, her fingers gripping his shoulders as he filled her completely. He sat upright, Rachel straddling his lap, and he pressed soft kisses along her neck and shoulders. He moaned at the change in position; gravity bringing her down fully onto him. His hips rocked up into her, matching the way she rocked into him, and he let his hands roam her body; his hand slipped between them, barely brushing her clit as she moved her body above him. He was almost mesmerized by the way she rose and fell, her hips finding an almost perfect rhythm. Low moans left her lips, and he moaned with her; each time she lifted her hips, she allowed herself to sink back onto him fully, feeling all of him deep within her.

His arm wrapped around her, holding her to his chest as he began to lose control; his upward thrusts became almost erratic, and he allowed his hand to add more pressure to her sensitive nub. Teetering on the edge, she gasped out his name, her fingers lacing through his hair and tugging a bit harder than she intended. Her body shuddered, each touch sending another jolt of pleasure through her, and her hands slid down his neck and shoulders as she clung to him. Her small frame trembled with her orgasm, and her lips pulled from his to moan out his name. He could feel her body tense, relax, and move uncontrollably all at the same time, and he couldn't look away as she fell apart above him. It didn't take long for Finn to join her; feeling her tighten around him, and seeing her pleasure stricken face was enough to send him flying over the edge with her. Her name fell from his lips as he gave her all he had, his fingernails grazing her back slightly as his own orgasm flooded him.

"Finn," she sighed his name, almost collapsing against him; between the heat of the fire and the exertion of their activities, she felt like falling asleep right there in his arms.

"Baby, that was—incredible." He gently stroked her hair, and she closed her eyes. "Hey now, don't you fall asleep on me. We can't sleep here, Rach."

"Please, Finn." He shook his head, only the fear of being caught naked in front of the fireplace by their family allowing him to resist the urge to comply with the innocent smile on his wife's face.

"Put your shirt on, baby, and I'll carry you upstairs." Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he waited until she lifted herself up and off him before reaching for his boxers and tugging them on; he smiled softly as he gathered up the pillows and hurried upstairs to put them back on the bed.

"I'm ready." Her voice was soft and sleepy when he returned, and she was wrapped in the blanket; he scooped her up, whispering that he loved her, and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom. "I love you too, Finn."


End file.
